


The failed date

by Jossasund



Series: My collection of swanqueen one-shots [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jossasund/pseuds/Jossasund
Summary: Emma plans a surprise date but a drunken Regina ruins it.





	The failed date

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for fun. And I got the request for a "Drunken Regina" fic so I'll hope you guys like it!
> 
> Sorry in advance for any misspellings or grammar mistakes since I wrote this without my beta!

At first this had felt like a fucking good idea, but now Emma was starting to regret it all. Regina was jumping around on the field, drunk and laughing, while Emma just rolled her eyes. She had planned such a perfect date, with strawberries dipped in chocolate and some expensive wine she knew her queen loved. 

 

But Regina had also brought some alcohol, which had shocked the blonde, and she had downed almost half the bottle of vodka before Emma had ripped it from her hands. 

 

“Come on, miss swan, dance with me” Regina giggled and grabbed the blonde's hand. The Sheriff huffed and as she grabbed the queen's hand, she instead Regina down, so she landed in her lap. 

“You're no fun!” regina groaned while Emma's grip around her only tightened as she pressed some tender kisses against her neck. 

 

“oh you have no idea about how fun I can be my queen, but you're kinda ruining my whole date surprise right now” Emma chuckled and Regina turned her head around and met her green eyes. 

“But I'm the queen and what I decide is final, you simple peasant” Regina snarled and Emma shook her head. 

“Oh were playing that card now, are we?”

“Well, I can play another card as well Miss swan” Regina smirked. “Because you have no idea what I'm capable off’ she added with a low voice, making Emma totally lose focus.

 

And when the blonde snapped back to reality, regina was gone.  _ For fuck sake…  _ Emma thought to herself as she stood up. She quickly looked around but Regina was nowhere to found. 

“No fair Gina!” Emma said with an annoyed tone in her voice. “Your magic is way better then mine! You don't play nice!”

 

“That's because I'm a queen” A sudden voice said but Emma still didn't see anyone. She rolled her eyes and wondered why she always forgot that  _ really drunk Regina  _ always behaved like a stubborn teenager. But then again, Emma loved every single part of her queen, but this particular part of her drove her a bit… Crazy. 

 

“Come on Miss swan, I know you can use your magic, at least a bit” Regina grinned as she turned up in a purple smoke cloud in front of the blonde. 

“of course I can! Hold on, look at this” Emma replied with a big grin on her lips as she waved with her hand, making Regina gasp as her blouse disappeared into thin air.

 

“Oh you want it that way hm? “ Regina smirked and before Emma had a chance to reply, she waved with her hand as well, making the blonde's shirt disappear this time.

“Hey! Not okay!” Emma snapped and covered her bare breasts with her hands. 

“Well it's not my problem you refuse to use a bra, miss swan” Regina chuckled and used her magic to pull Emma close. 

 

“You're such a teenager when you're drunk” Emma sighed as she laid her arms around Regina and quickly grabbed her ass. 

“And you are  _ always  _ behaving like a horny one, no matter if you're drunk or sober” Regina shot back. 

“Touche” Emma shrugged with a smile. 

 

“And I'm sorry if I ruined your surprise, miss Swan, but then again, you make me able to behave like this. “ Regina purred as she tucked away a bit of blonde hair behind Emma's ear. 

“Wow, that have to be the nicest like compliment you've ever given me” the blonde smirked and Regina rolled her eyes. 

“You're such an idiot.. “

“Yeah, I know. But I'm your idiot, right? “

 

Regina nodded before she pecked the blonde's lips and let her fingers brush against her chin. 

“That is true dear. But I got quite the surprise though” Regina purred and once again Emma didn't have a chance to react. 

 

**********

 

When Emma finally saw something except for purple smoke, they were standing on Regina's driveway. The old, trusty black Mercedes stood at is usual place but Emma's bug were nowhere to be found, which made the blonde frown. Regina noticed the confused look in her eyes and pressed her lips against her cheek, making Emma met her eyes. 

 

“Is this what you call, making it up to me? Making my beloved car…. Disappear!?” Emma snapped and Regina shook her head, making the blonde grow even more inpatient. “Then what the hell is going on?!” Emma added with a pout. 

“So inpatient” Regina chuckled. 

“Gina, come on!”

 

“first, I would never make your… Death trap of a car disappear, even if the thought has crossed my mind once or twice” the queen smirked as she grabbed Emma's hand and headed against the closed garage door. 

“But I thought I wanted my girlfriend to drive something more… Suitable, you know, matching her sexy appearance”

“I have never felt this confused in my whole life… “ Emma frowned. 

 

“Your bug is alive, dear, but your father have been strictly ordered to fix it up so Henry can get it as a birthday present.. Which means your ugly car is still alive and well, I promise” 

“Well awesome! Henry will be so happy but how about me? What am I supposed to drive then? “ 

“Well, this” Regina grinned and opened the garage door. 

 

Emma turned around and almost lost her balance when she realized the car Regina had inside the garage, was a red Mustang. 

“Gina, are you serious right now?! Have you actually bought me… my dream car!!?“ Emma's eyes refused to leave the car, and Regina loved the happy tone in her girlfriend's voice. 

“Yes it's all yours my dear” Regina smiled and Emma squealed like a little girl before she attacked her queen with a hug so tight, regina lost her breathe. 

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! “ Emma said and pressed her lips against Regina's. 

“I'm happy you like it. And since you didn't have the chance to drink anything, how about taking it for a test drive?” the queen purred.

“Fuck yes! But first.. Ehm. There's something I gotta do.. ”

“oh? “

 

With a smirk, the Sheriff waved with her hand and suddenly the queen was dressed in a tight black blouse with an enormous cleavage, black leather pants and high stiletto heels while Emma was dressed in her signature red leather jacket, white tank top and boots.

“really miss swan? “ Regina asked and rolled her eyes, only getting a shrug in response.

 

Emma jumped into the car and almost started to cry when she let her fingers brush against the steering wheel. She had always dreamed about owning her own Mustang and was surprised Regina remembered it because she hadn't mentioned it more than once or maybe twice. 

 

As Regina jumped into the passenger seat, Emma pulled her close and smashed her lips against hers. 

“I fucking love you Gina, and I can't thank you enough for this car! It's awesome!” Emma grinned. 

“I'm happy you like it, miss swan” Regina chuckled. 

“So ehm, where's the keys? “

“Check the backseat” Regina replied with a mischievous smile, but Emma didn't snap it up. 

 

As the blonde reached into the back, she quickly found the keys next to a black little box. She didn't really think more about it as she took both the keys and box in her hand. 

“Ehm, Gina, I think I found a box that maybe is yours?”

“Oh thank you dear” the queen said and as Emma turned the key to the car, making the motor roar, regina opened the black box with a smirk. 

 

“So, where do you… “ Emma started to say but quickly stopped herself as her eyes saw the black box open in Regina's hand and inside it, a ring. 

“Emma swan, will you marry me?”

“Oh my god, you really want me to cry today, don't you!” Emma chuckled as tears of happiness started to roll down her cheeks. “But of course, yes I'll marry you! “

“then my dear, let's celebrate with a car drive then” Regina said and when she put the ring on the blonde fingers, she herself was crying. 

Emma felt an enormous smile spread on her lips as she pressed down the pedal and made the car roar even more. Regina's hand slipped into hers and Emma realized this failed date of hers, actually turned out quite good. 

 

_ Quite fucking good.  _

  
  
**The end!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading. Please leave a review!


End file.
